Stuck in the Fuller house
by TeddyBearsJaker
Summary: The Diaz family goes on another vacation that happens to in San Francisco. While out at a baseball game Ethan runs into someone that makes him do a double take as it looks just like him. That's right its Bobby Popko. What can go wrong? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for, and or know anyone who owns, and or works for Disney and Disney's Stuck in the Middle in anyway also don't own, work for, know anyone who owns, works for Netflix and Netflix's Fuller House in anyway. **Bobby Popko & Ethan Diaz will be played by: Isaak Presley in this story.**

* * *

The Diaz family is rushing around the house getting ready. Daphne wondered if she could bring any of her dolls's friends or just bring the doll itself. Lewie and Beast are debating what toys they should bring. Harley wonders what invention will help out the family more while on vacation. While Georgie wonders what mit she could take with her if a ball comes flying her way. Rachel fixing her hair the tenth time wonders how much make up and small outfits she can get away with. Ethan looks at his guitar and wonders if it's a good idea to bring it with him. Ethan looks up and nods.

 _Well this is happening. No there is no mistake here. This time it's my time to talk to you guys. I for one can't believe we are going on another vacation. After what happened at the water park last month I thought that could been it but Harley manged to save the day yet again. i'm I doing ok here?_

"Come on guys let's go we don't want to hit traffic." Tom said.

 _Well we better get going. Talk to you guys later._

The Diaz soon was running downstairs to get into the crapped van to their vacation spot which this vacation is going to be in San Francisco. The group of kids did their best not to fight as they wanted to go on more vacations. Ethan for one wish he brong his guitar but knew he made the right choice. He for one can't wait to see the sites. He looks around before turning his attention at something.

 _This is still odd how does Harley not get called out by talking to you guys. If I saw this I would think she is crazy talking to herself. Or is it one of those things the others don't notice that she does it. I guess I notice because we are close. After all we are a year apart and think alike at times._

 **Meanwhile in San Francisco.**

Jackson and his best friend bobby popko are getting ready to go to a baseball game. Jackson was a San Francisco Giants fan and popko wasn't a fan of baseball but he was bored and got nothing else to do so he desided to go with jackson.

"Hey bobby. are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. let's go."

"Hey be happy you are going to have a great time at the game"

"You beg me to come"

"But you did said yes"

After that the boys went out the door and went to the game.

Meanwhile the Diaz family are having amazing time in San Francisco they went to the mall and Rachel was busy shopping for cloths and make up and Daphne was looking at the dolls. They left the mall and they were on there way to the game. Ethan looks around before turning his attention at something.

 _We are going to a baseball game and Georgie is very excited she won't stop screaming and she is hoping to catch a ball at the game._

The Diaz family arrive at the stadium and at the same time Jackson & Popko are there too they got there tickets and went to there seats and jackson popko got there tickets too and they went seats. On there way to there seats Ethan and Popko pass each other and they didn't notice. The Diaz family went to seat in the Lower box and Jackson & Popko went to seat in the field club.

The game was amazing but during the 7th inning Ethan went to go to the washroom.

"Hey dad i gonna go to the washroom"

"Ok but make it back before the game starts" said Tom.

"Hey Ethan on you way back can you buy me some peanuts and Cracker Jack?"

 _Is Harley being serious or is she making a joke?_

Ethan got up and went to the washroom. At the same time Popko got up and went to the washroom. Ethan is washing up and Popko walks in and he see something shocking he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Who are the fuck are you?" They said at the same time.

 _Seriously! who is this guy? Is he my clone or my twin brother? If he is my twin brother mom & dad got some explaining to do._

"I'm Ethan Diaz"

"I'm Bobby Popko"

"Why do you look like me?" Ethan said.

"I was going to ask you the same thing"Popko said

"So do you like having sex?

"Yeah sometimes i have sex with my siblings." Ethan turns and look at something.

 _I love fucking my brothers and sisters. We are trying to start a family tradition. It's a long story i'll explain it later._

"That's cool. I do that with my siblings too."

"Do you want to do it here?" Ethan said.

"Here in the washroom? No. but i know the best place to do it. Come on" popko said

Ethan followed Popko and they went to the locker room and no one was there. After that the boys begin to make out Their hands moved all over each other's bodies to the point they took each other's clothing off. The kiss broke and the boys were in there boxers and Ethan was on his knees he pulled Popko's boxers reveling his nine inch dick Ethan soon licked his lips and slowly jacked him off before he side the dick in his mouth and began to suck on it. Popko just started moaning like crazy and soon started to face fuck Ethan. Ethan start to faster and after a few more bobs popko was on edge and shoots his load into Ethan's mouth. Ethan swallowed every drop pulled his dick out. The boys begin to make out again with popko tasting some of his cum When the kissing broke, popko began sucking on Ethan's neck and nipples after that he was on his knees and he pulled down Ethan's boxers reveing his eight inch dick he slowly jacked him off before he side the dick in his mouth and begin to suck away ethan started to moan as popko sucks his dick after hearing Ethan moan popko start to suck faster and Ethan start to face fuck Popko after a few more bobs ethan shoots in load into popko's mouth after shooting his load the boys start to make out with Ethan tasting his own cum his cum tast just like popko's cum. Ethan went on his hands and knees to ready to be fucked before Popko fucked him he start to rim Ethan's ass once Ethan felt Popko's rim work he started to moan. Once Ethan was good and ready Popko reached down and grabbed his cock and gave it a few strokes to get it fully hard again before he side it into Ethan's ass. He start off slow then he went fast Ethan moan as Popko fucks him after hearing ethan moan he start to go faster and harder and start to pound away. It did not did not take popko much longer to be on edge and coming into Ethan's ass. The boys make out again before getting dressed.

"Dude that was amazing. I hope we meet again and do this again." Ethan said.

"Yeah we should do this again but next you are fucking me." Popko said.

The boys kiss one last time and went back to there seats.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **Hey guys what do you think of my first crossover story. Please let me know. Bye.**


End file.
